


Pentadic

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: The Pornographic Adventures of Bastion Misawa [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Chains, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dungeon, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Porn Watching, Some Humor, Vague Medieval Themes, Vibrators, camshow, underwear gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: "Footsteps echoed off-screen, perfectly timed with the drip, drip, drip of the water, shoes clicking against the stone floor. The clink of metal and the sound of an uttered swear word made everything click.A dungeon. This was supposed to be a dungeon."





	Pentadic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunny86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny86/gifts).



> we're having an extra long notes section today everyone bc i am going to take this time to try and convince someone to be my beta reader because WOW my writing is a hot mess...a sexy hot mess, but u know a hot mess nonetheless 
> 
> if u need more persuading, then consider the benefits of being my beta: 
> 
> #1) permanent residence in The Void that u can visit any time  
> #2) will cry over yugioh w u at any time  
> #3) this will be the only instance where u can critique a capricorn and not be smote 
> 
> my tumblr is @spellcastersjudgement bc im basic and use the same name for damn near everything lmao if u wanna come visit me in The Void
> 
> also i would like to thank Sunny86 for like...80% of the plot of this installment...they suggested Chazz being captured and Jaden being there so this was the result

“I’m thinking about dying my hair a new color. What do you think, hon?” 

Bastion looked up from his lunch. Tanya was inspecting the ends of her hair, twirling the strands around a tan finger. Though he knew her hair was dyed, he could never picture her without the vibrant magenta ponytail. The color suited her, he thought, and he said as such. 

“Glad you like it so much, but I’ve been sticking with this color for years,” she said, tossing the ponytail back over her shoulder. She reached over the table and picked up one of his olives, popping it into her mouth. “What’s your favorite color, Bastion?” 

He wasn’t quite used to her habit of eating off of his plate. Or her habit of feeding him. Or her habit of pulling out his chair before he sat down. It wasn’t unpleasant, just different—and never failed to bring a blush to his face. Some of their coworkers had noticed, had started sending them sideways glances, unable to keep their curiosity under control. Tanya didn’t care, and Bastion wanted not to care, but he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with the anxiety of knowing he was being watched. 

“Um, green,” he answered her question. 

“Um, green? Haven’t heard of that one before,” 

“Oh, you know what I mean,” he huffed, dropping his eyes down to the table. 

“You’re adorable when you’re mad at me,” she leaned her elbow on the table, propping her chin up with her hand, smiling. 

Adorable. That was her favorite word to describe him, he’d noticed. “So what made you want to try a different color?” he asked, changing the subject. 

“One of my friends switched her hair color and it totally revamped her look. Also I have a competition this weekend and it’d be fun to change it up for that,” she took another olive. “You’re coming, right?” 

“To your competition? I don’t know anything about bodybuilding, Tanya. You know that,” 

“Pfft, you don’t have to. Just come to watch me flex my muscles. Doesn’t take a genius like yourself to enjoy that,” she said. “Who knows, maybe you’ll enjoy it more than you think,” 

Her eyes were shining mischievously, matching the smirk on her face. Bastion could hear the implications in her voice, the reference to the unfortunate erection incident at the bar a couple weeks back. 

“Yes, well,” he coughed, trying to dispel the memory. “I don’t have anything else planned, so—” 

“Oh, Bastion, that’s great!” she interrupted, clapping her hands together with glee. “I’ll pick you up, you can watch me win, and then we’ll celebrate my victory! I’m going to drag you all over town and get you absolutely wasted,” 

“I don’t—” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know you’re too advanced a lifeform for that, but come on,” she leaned over the table, her teal eyes pleading. “For me?” 

Oh goodness. 

They’d only been getting to know each other over the past two weeks, but Bastion was already weak to that tone of voice. “Alright, alright,” 

“Oh, sugar, you don’t know how happy you’ve made me!” she reached over table and grasped both of his hands. 

Bastion stared down at their joined hands, heartbeat vibrating his entire body. This wasn’t the first time she’d done this—no, she seemed to enjoy touching him for no reason at all. Whether it be placing a hand on his shoulder, brushing a strand of his hair back into place, pinching his cheek and laughing after making him blush, she found some way. This was another one of those things he hadn’t quite acclimated to yet, and it still sent his nerves into a frenzy, shorting out his brain, making him shift uncomfortably in his seat. He wished he could tell her to knock it off, but he liked it far too much for some inexplicable reason, liked her far too much. 

“I-I’m—thank you for inviting me,” he stammered, nearly convulsing as she ran her thumb over his knuckles, a tingling sensation following. 

“Adorable,” she giggled. “You are just so cute, Bastion. Anyone ever tell you that?” 

Cute. That was another word she liked. Bastion Misawa was twenty-four years old, a grown man by all accounts, and should have been incensed by the adjective. It should have felt infantilizing, demeaning, yet when Tanya said it, it felt…affectionate. Like when she’d helped him out with his car last week and called him the “damsel in distress.” More traditional words like “handsome,” which he probably should insist she use, seemed to be nonexistent from her Bastion-related vocabulary. He enjoyed the compliments—even though he did not enjoy the permanent blush that seemed to be on his face because of them—often thought about them when he was at home, much to his chagrin, and sometimes whenever he was doing something Tanya would no doubt find “cute” or “adorable,” he could almost hear her saying the words. 

What did this mean? 

“You tell me,” Bastion finally responded after he’d gained control over his vocal chords. “All the time,” 

“Of course, hon. It’s true,” she squeezed his hands, and Bastion watched the prominent muscles of her forearm flex the tiniest bit. “And you better not forget it,”

“I trust that you won’t let me,” 

“You know me so well,” she glanced over Bastion’s head. “Time to go back to work, unfortunately. Don’t leave without saying goodbye, okay?” 

It was phrased as a question, but Bastion knew it was an order. “Yes, of course,” 

“I’ll clean this up since I took half of your food,” she let go of his hands, and he felt a surge of disappointment that he tamped down immediately. “Wait for me!” 

Watching her flounce off to the trash can, he thought of what Dmitri had said to him on Saturday. He’d implied that Bastion had “someone in his life” and that someone was Tanya. Bastion had written that off as ridiculous, but as he sat there, hands still frozen where Tanya had been holding them, warmth in his chest as she walked back to the table, eyes crinkling in a smile, he thought for a moment that Dmitri’s words might have some truth to them. 

Oh god, no. He did not have a crush on his coworker. He recognized the harshness he’d put into that thought and quickly qualified it: romance between coworkers never turned out well, therefore it was not in either of their best interests to become involved. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by her hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go, hon,” 

Nodding, he stood up and walked with her. Her hand moved to between his shoulder blades, guiding him. Bastion’s heart fluttered, his cheeked reddened, and he tried to pretend that he wasn’t head over heels. Or that he could feel everyone staring at them. 

\-----

Sitting at home and eating alone, Bastion never imagined he wished someone would be leaning over him, plucking fried shrimp off his plate. It was far too quiet as well, despite the group chat blowing up, Dmitri and Briar engaged in a lively talk about who would beat whom in MarioKart. Bastion knew it was futile. Obviously he would be the winner. He had the best reflexes and was the best at strategically leaving banana peels on the track so the others slipped. 

_Briar Kohara (20:23): you cant even use a blue shell properly you always get caught in the blast_

_Dmitri Kagurazaka (20:24): im not taking any shit from someone who falls of rainbow road_

_Briar Kohara (20:24): ????_

_Briar Kohara (20:24): u literally drowned in peach beach_

Bastion snorted. Sure, Dmitri was absolutely hammered and that was back in sophomore year of college, but none of them had ever forgotten. 

_Bastion Misawa (20:25): I believe the two of you should settle this with a game this weekend._

_Dmitri Kagurazaka (20:26): are u hosting? @briar bring ur boyfriend and the four of us can have a tournament_

_Beauregard Ohara (20:26): I am in this group chat you know_

_Briar Kohara (20:27): yeah but babe u never respond_

Bastion typed a message saying that he was preoccupied Saturday, but Friday or Sunday would be good. Since Tanya had declared she’d be taking him out after the competition, it was best to block off the whole day. He supposed that he could invite Tanya to their little tournament, but his friends were…well they were still coming to terms with the fact that women could like Star Trek without the ulterior motive of wanting to impress men, so he should probably hold off on that. 

_Briar Kohara (20:30): whatre u doing on sat? thatd be the best day tbh_

Oh. He should’ve expected that question. He was thinking up an answer that wouldn’t cause his friends to enter into a line of questioning, but Dmitri beat him to that. 

_Dmitri Kagurazaka (20:31): probably got a hot date with tanya lol_

Bastion sputtered, his fork clattering onto his plate. “It’s not a date!” he hissed at his phone. 

_Briar Kohara (20:32): oooh bastion u sly dog_

_Briar Kohara (20:32): shes gonna pick u up with one arm and throw u over her svelte shoulders_

_Briar Kohara (20:33): throw u around_

_Briar Kohara (20:33): spank u a bit_

Bastion stared at the texts, open-mouthed and flabbergasted. Briar was certainly trying to be funny, but Bastion’s mind betrayed him. With stunning clarity, he could envision it: Tanya winning her competition, picking him up with ease, telling him that she wanted to celebrate her victory, running out to her truck, throwing him in the back, climbing on top of him, holding him down with her muscular arms—

Oh no. The telltale signs of arousal were washing over him as he had a particularly vivid thought of Tanya’s hand around his throat, bringing her lips to his ear, telling him he was adorable when he was blushing. 

_Dmitri Kagurazaka (20:36): i think we got it right since he stopped responding_

_Briar Kohara (20:37): probably with her rn_

_Briar Kohara (20:37): his hands are probs a bit busy_

Bastion wanted to respond, defend himself against these accusations. Yes, he may be sitting in his kitchen, horny as hell, still thinking about Tanya groping him, but that did not give his friends the right to assume that he was prone to such things. As far as they knew—and Bastion wanted to keep it this way—he was a monk, celibate and above all of that nonsense. No one but him could know about the fantasies, Elemental Angel, or the fact that he’d been researching what was the best brand of vibrators yesterday. 

He gathered a grand total of five seconds of higher brain functions to type: 

_Bastion Misawa (20:40): Yes, Tanya and I will be seeing each other this weekend. When you all choose to be adults instead of oversexed teenagers, I will rejoin this conversation._

Locking his phone, silencing it so he wouldn’t be dragged back into the conversation, he dropped it on the table. Scrubbing his hand over his face as if it would dispel the images from his mind, he realized that he was acting like an oversexed teenager, taking his friends jokes and twisting them into fantasies. The apartment was now uncomfortably hot, his pants too tight, his mind still fixated on Tanya. 

His eyes drifted to his laptop, sitting on the coffee table. He was already worked up because of his friends and their ridiculous innuendos. Clearly, this was their doing. He’d been doing so good, staying away from Elemental Angel since Saturday, not even giving in to his urges while staring at page after page of sex toys. And much like Dmitri had been the reason he’d caved on Saturday, Briar was going to be the reason now. 

Nearly skipping over to the living room, Bastion flopped on the couch, opening the laptop. The battle over intelligence versus physical pleasure was shorter this time, as he was able to dispute the voice inside his head’s insistence that he would implode by saying that his lines of code were just as perfect as always. If anything, he told himself, it was the sexual urges that were clouding his brain, and he was doing himself a service by masturbating. It was clearing his mind. 

He would later reflect on how it only took three times masturbating to do a complete paradigm shift, but for now, logging on to Elemental Angel was much more important. He’d never been online on a Wednesday before, so he wasn’t sure who would be performing. But since the past two times he’d been more than satisfied with the performances, the thought of a surprise was more exciting than threatening. 

It was almost nine. Bastion was ready to click on the schedule (choosing not to dwell on the fact that he was now perfectly okay with casually perusing a porn site with the same ease at which he’d read the morning paper) when a notification caught his eye. Chazz Princeton was performing in five minutes. 

It wasn’t even a question of who he was going to watch. 

Leaning back into the couch, Bastion let his mind wander, thinking about what Chazz might be doing in his performance. Since every performer had a theme, and Chazz’s was royalty, there were endless possibilities. Bastion was preferential to watching Chazz sitting on a throne, his crown tilting to the side as he arched his back, princely robes falling open to reveal a flushed, pink chest—

As Bastion was beginning to enjoy the fantasy and hoping that at least some of the elements he’d been thinking about would be in tonight’s show when the countdown on the screen stopped. Chewing on his bottom lip, Bastion waited anxiously to see the set for tonight’s performance. And Chazz. Mostly Chazz. 

The lighting was dim, candles flickering, bathing the stone walls in an orange glow. The sound of water dripping into a puddle echoed throughout the room, giving an eerie ambiance to the scenery. The comments section didn’t have any ideas about what was happening. Apparently this was not Chazz’s usual scenery. 

Footsteps echoed off-screen, perfectly timed with the drip, drip, drip of the water, shoes clicking against the stone floor. The clink of metal and the sound of an uttered swear word made everything click. 

A dungeon. This was supposed to be a dungeon. 

The camera turned to a stairwell lit by torches. The footsteps grew louder and another light washed over the stairs, followed by a pair of tanned legs, the camera focusing on the swish of the black tunic around toned thighs. From what Bastion remembered, Chazz was rather pale, so this couldn’t be him. It had to be—

“How ya doin’ down here, your highness?” 

Jaden’s voice echoed off of the walls. He was holding a menorah, the candlelight illuminating his face. 

Bastion nearly busted out laughing. The comments turned from horny to exasperated. 

_jay cmon_

_ok guys this isnt as bad as the time he tweeted abt confusing ramadan w kwanzaa_

_jaden is gonna get this website sued for sacrilege lol_

“Jaden what the hell is that?” an irritated voice came from off-camera, chains clinking again. That had to be Chazz. 

The brunette looked down at the menorah, his nose wrinkling in confusion. “It’s a candelabra. Yeah, that’s what Alexis called it,” 

“Jaden, that is not a candelabra, that’s a menorah. Why the hell do you even have that?” 

“Damn, I must’ve grabbed the wrong prop,” Jaden groaned. 

Bastion was now no longer aroused. He was too busy trying not to laugh. Why did Elemental Angel even have one of those in their prop department? 

“You’re a fucking idiot, Jaden,” Chazz hissed. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this and you fuck it up in the first thirty seconds,” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault all the candle-thingies look the same,” Jaden said. He looked over off-screen. “How do you want me to handle this?” 

A woman’s voice responded. “Give it to me, Jaden. Continue as planned and I’ll leave it on the table when I’ve switched it out,” 

“Thanks, Lex,” Jaden said, giving a nervous laugh. A blonde woman came into the frame for a split second to take the menorah. He looked into the camera. “Well, now that I’ve killed everyone’s desire to masturbate, let’s get started,” 

“Jaden, you fucker—you better not have cost me any money!” Chazz spat. He had yet to come into the frame, but Bastion could imagine the rage on his face. 

“It’s good, Chazzy, it’s good. I can get the mood back,” Jaden said. “I mean, once everyone sees how good you look tied up it’ll be easy,” 

Bastion couldn’t help but agree. 

The light was dimmer since Jaden was now no longer holding candles, but there was still enough to see him walk across the dungeon, the camera focusing on his perfect ass, hips swishing. Jaden looked back over his shoulder, a crafty glint in his eye and a smirk on his face, stopping in his tracks and stepping to the side so the camera could see Chazz. 

Suddenly the menorah-candelabra mix-up was forgotten. Bastion was very, very much interested in masturbating now. 

Chazz was sitting on the floor, dressed in dark blue robes, his arms stretched over his head, thick cuffs around his wrists. Much like in Bastion’s earlier musings, his crown was tilted, the light twinkling in the jewels. Jaden was right, he did look good tied up. And if Jaden was here, Bastion was sure they’d be putting on a fantastic performance. 

Jaden sank to his knees in front of Chazz, who was glaring daggers at him. “Not very princely when you’re chained up and waiting for me to have my way with you, are you Chazzy?” 

“Ja—” 

Chazz was cut off by a lapful of Jaden, who pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Chazz’s lips, flicking his tongue inside, tanned hands resting on either side of the other’s face. Chazz, for all of the rage he was exhibiting a moment earlier, responded eagerly, tilting his head to the side, moving his lips against the brunette’s. Jaden’s left hand slid from Chazz’s face down to his neck, resting on the curve where neck met shoulder for a moment before moving down to the black-haired boy’s chest, trailing his fingers over the robes aimlessly, only stopping when Chazz’s breath hitched. Lips still pressed together, Jaden smiled before pinching the spot, the black-haired boy arching his back and letting out a muffled whine. 

Jaden pulled his mouth away from Chazz’s only to latch on to his neck, the wet sounds of him sucking on the pale skin echoing alongside the other’s pants. Jaden was still massaging what Bastion assumed to be a nipple through the blue robes, his other hand moving from his face to the shackles, running a finger along the metal. 

“I like it when you’re my prisoner, Your Majesty,” Jaden said, a teasing edge to his voice. 

“I don’t,” Chazz was attempting to sound caustic, but the slight hoarseness of his voice took the edge off. 

“Aw, Chazzy, you keep mouthing off to the prison guard. I’ve got a long night planned for you and it’s better if I have a real reason to punish you,” 

Bastion was praying that Chazz would keep sassing Jaden. Though the brunette had been quite submissive in the special with Hassleberry, hearing him threaten to punish the chained boy with such a light, nearly joking tone, a show of casual dominance, had Bastion eager and aroused, wanting to see what Jaden had in store. 

“Your stupid candles are on the table, dweeb,” Chazz said, halting Jaden’s endeavor to put a third hickey on his neck. 

“Calling me dweeb counts as mouthing off,” Jaden grinned, a wicked look in his eyes. He stood up and walked over to the table. The candles flickered in the slightest as he walked behind the table. Jaden looked into the camera. “We all know how His Highness gets. All he does is talk—” 

“Fucking hypocrite!” 

Jaden shut his eyes and took a deep breath, as if Chazz had enraged him. He couldn’t keep his face straight, however, and he cracked a small smile. The brunette hiked up his tunic and slid off his underwear, which was not consistent with the time period they were pretending to be in but that was okay. Jaden dangled the electric red jockstrap off of his finger. 

_fuck yeah jay_

_i like the way yu think jaden_

Bastion didn’t know what he was planning to do with the underwear, but the comments were quite excited about it. 

Chazz was still hurling vitriol at Jaden, who had picked up the candelabra and walked back over to where the prince was chained. Dropping to his knees, Jaden balled up the underwear in his fist. Chazz evidently hadn’t noticed. 

“As much as I love our lovers’ spats, Chazzy, the only sounds I want to hear from you are moans,” Jaden said, his tone suddenly serious. 

“What’re you—” 

Instead of being interrupted by a kiss, Chazz was interrupted by Jaden’s underwear being forced into his open mouth. The brunette forced the fabric as deep as he could into Chazz’s mouth, successfully muffling his protests. Bastion had never thought of gagging during sex, let alone gagging with underwear, but there was something dirty about it that had Bastion enjoying the sight, already breathing deeply through his nose, the room suddenly too hot again. 

“If you spit it out, I will turn this little act into something truly medieval,” Jaden whispered the words against Chazz’s ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Chazz’s hands clenched into fists, and if the lighting was brighter Bastion would surely be able to see a blush. 

Jaden was once again back at the table, holding the candles up to his face. “I had something funny to say here, but I forgot. I’m just so excited to make Chazz scream I can’t think of witty shit,” 

Jaden set the candles down, the camera moving from his face to the table. Bastion was already hard, but the arrangement of dildos, vibrators, and something he couldn’t identify had him gripping the arm of the couch. Was Jaden going to use all of these on Chazz? 

“Listen up, Chazzeroo,” Jaden said, voice uncharacteristically sinister, the pet name dropping off his lips like an insult. “I’m going to make you come—oh let’s go with eight times since I’m born in August—and then if you ask nicely, I might think of letting you go,” 

He…he was going to make Chazz come eight times? 

“Oh, what? Are you trying to say something, prince?” Jaden cast a glance over to where Chazz was making protestant noises around the makeshift gag. “I mean, if you want I can go by the day I was born instead of the month. I’ve got time to make you come thirty-one times,” 

The comments urged Jaden to go with thirty-one instead of eight, but the brunette didn’t acknowledge them. He reached under the table and pulled out a serrated knife. Bastion stared, confused and worried, only able to guess what Jaden would be doing with that thing as the brunette walked back over the Chazz. Bastion couldn’t even appreciate that gorgeous ass properly, distracted by Chazz’s hysteric thrashing in his chains. 

“Oh, relax. I’m not into blood,” Jaden grabbed the collar of Chazz’s robes. “I’m just getting these out of the way,” 

The robes were cut down the middle, Chazz’s grey eyes fearful as Jaden sliced quickly, as if he didn’t care if Chazz got nicked. As the fabric fell away to reveal the black-haired boy’s chest, heaving from the anxiety of having a knife so close to him. Jaden continued with his quest of disassembling Chazz’s robes, slicing the robes covering his crotch (another nervous whine from Chazz), finally making it down to his feet before tossing the knife carelessly into the darkened part of the dungeon. 

“Hmph, for someone acting so scared you’ve got a rock hard cock,” Jaden said, reaching between Chazz’s legs. 

The camera zoomed in to the space between Jaden and Chazz, the brunette’s tanned hand closing around the prince’s erection, slowly starting to stroke. The other hand found Chazz’s exposed nipple, twisting viciously, causing the black-haired boy to moan deep in his throat. 

_abt to have number one down_

_make him cum jaden_

“You’re a little pervert, Your Majesty,” Jaden leaned his forehead against Chazz’s, starting to stroke him faster, the moans and whimpers growing louder. The hand on Chazz’s nipple fell on his knee, pushing his leg to the side so the camera had a better view. Jaden must’ve been either incredibly skilled or Chazz incredibly sensitive, because the black-haired boy’s cock was already dripping, precome glinting in the light of the nearby candelabra. “You’re so cute when you’re like this. I need to chain you up more,” 

Chazz opened his eyes halfway, grey looking into Jaden’s dark brown. It seemed as if he wanted to say something, prevented by the red jockstrap stuffed in his mouth, bottom lip twitching the slightest bit. Bastion’s cock was painfully hard and begging for him to touch it, however the knowledge that Jaden was going to make Chazz come eight times had him abstaining from his own pleasure, wanting to last the entire performance. 

“C’mon, baby,” Jaden whispered, voice saturated with lust. He ran his thumb over the head of the prince’s cock, smearing a drop of precome along the underside, making his movements slicker, faster. Chazz’s thighs twitched, fighting to close against Jaden’s hand, which was still holding him firmly open, digging his nails into the soft skin. “I know you’re a three-second shooter—don’t needa hold out on me,” 

A growl erupted from Chazz’s throat, not appreciating the insult. The rage would’ve been more effective if after a few more strokes he didn’t climax, toes curling into the cement, chains rattling against the wall, nails leaving angry red indents in his palms, Jaden’s palm glistening with liquid. Chazz fell back against the wall, the tension in his body released, legs falling open. 

Jaden, grinning widely, held up his come-covered hand. “And that’s number one,” 

_7 more to go_

_cant wait 2 see chaz come seven more times_

_make him scream jay11!!_

“What to do next?” Jaden asked. “I think—yeah, that’s what I’ll do,” 

Glistening fingers reached between Chazz’s legs, brushing over the skin of the prince’s balls, disappearing between pale ass cheeks. Jaden reached behind the pale boy, forcibly moving him so his hips slid forward, giving him easier access to the hole he was seeking to plunge into. Chazz grunted at the change of position, chains tugging on his wrist and shoulders stretching, abdominal muscles tensing. Satisfied, Jaden reached for Chazz’s leg, throwing it over his shoulder while simultaneously pushing his fingers inside of the prince. 

“Fuck, you’re so cute, Chazzy,” Jaden was staring down at his fingers moving in and out of the prince, the come acting as lubricant. The black-haired boy had a short refractory period, and Bastion was impressed at how quickly he was once again growing hard, Jaden’s fingers skillfully stimulating him, working him open as he added a third finger. “Got me all hard beneath this stupid outfit,” 

Bastion thought Jaden looked rather good in the aforementioned “stupid outfit.” He would look even better out of it, but surely that would be coming later. For now, Bastion watched, eyes wide and mind hazy with lust, fingers digging into the arm of the couch and into the cushion so he wouldn’t touch himself. He had to make it through, had to see this to the end. It only got more difficult to restrain himself as Jaden thrust his fingers inside Chazz, the only sounds coming from the speakers moans and the clinking of chains. Jaden had stopped talking, focused on bringing the prince to his second climax. 

Chazz thrashed, hitting the back of his head on the wall. Bastion couldn’t help but wince—that had to be painful—however Chazz didn’t seem to be bothered. Desire burned within Bastion—Jaden had to be driving him crazy not to notice the way he was banging his head against the concrete, the chafing of the chains on his wrists, the pink visible even in the dim lighting. Bastion desperately wished he was at Jaden’s mercy—he’d gladly let Jaden use every single one of the toys on the table and more. Hell, he’d let Jaden make him come thirty-one times instead of eight. Bastion would probably beg for it. 

“C’mon Chazzy—I know you get more sensitive after you come,” Jaden descended upon the prince’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth wetly. “I won’t judge you for not lasting long—I’ll just take it as confirmation I’m good in bed,” 

Chazz was attempting to glare down at the brunette, who had switched to the other nipple, sucking it in between his teeth. The glare, much like the indignant grunt, was rendered pointless as the prince shook through another orgasm, come spurting on to his tense stomach instead of Jaden’s hand. Chazz’s leg slid off of Jaden’s shoulder, thumping on the ground. Jaden, looking rather proud of himself, extracted his fingers from the spent prince and flashed a peace sign at the camera. 

“He’s so cute isn’t he?” Jaden said. “Ready for six more Chazz?” 

Chazz gave a weak whine and a slight shake of his head. Bastion, for all of his wanting to climb through the computer and chain himself to the dungeon wall, could surmise that it had to be exhausting to have two orgasms in a row with six looming overhead. Jaden didn’t seem to be bothered by Chazz’s protests as he returned to the prince’s neck, adding another hickey. His hand came to Chazz’s mouth, pulling out the underwear and dropping it on the floor. 

“Since I’m feeling generous,” Jaden said, angling Chazz’s head so their eyes met. “You get to decide how you come next,” 

“Jay, Jaden—I can’t,” Chazz sputtered, a pleading tone to his voice. “I’m—” 

“If you don’t make the decision, I’ll leave it up to our audience, and I’m sure they’ll be able to decide for you,” Jaden interrupted. 

“F-fine—suck me off you bastard,” 

Ignoring the insult, Jaden smiled against Chazz’s neck. “You actually gonna be able to get it up for that?” 

“Fuck you!” 

“Later,” Jaden laughed. 

Bastion watched as the brunette shifted backward, dipping his head down, biting the inside of Chazz’s thigh, eliciting a grunt from the black-haired boy. The brunette seemed to enjoy giving hickeys, adding several marks on Chazz’s thighs to match his neck before taking the still-soft cock in his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and making Chazz’s legs snap shut around Jaden’s head. 

_damn wish i could see jay w a cock in his mouth_

Bastion agreed. Voice now unobstructed, Chazz’s moans echoed off of the walls, not bothering to hide how good Jaden was making him feel despite his apparent dislike for the brunette, whose head was bobbing up and down between his thighs. Bastion supposed that if he were getting his cock sucked, it could be his worst enemy and it’d probably still feel amazing. Especially with the fervor that Jaden was putting into blowing Chazz, who was dangerously close to flinging off his crown with the way he was thrashing, the jewels refracting the candlelight, creating small rainbows on the dungeon wall. Jaden’s tunic was riding up as Chazz dug his heels in to the brunette’s back, the camera focusing on the now-revealed skin of his ass, a sight that broke Bastion’s resolve not to touch himself, laying a hand over his erection and swiping his thumb across the clothed head. 

“Jay—Jay, I’m—fuck!” Chazz’s crown slid off, banging loudly against the floor as his back arched, hips bucking up into Jaden’s mouth. 

_thats 3_

_the prince is really getin the royal treatment_

_idk if chazzy is gonna make it to 8..i didnt_

“Hmph, you’re not as young as you used to be, Chazzy. Only three in and you can only get it up halfway,” Jaden wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I remember in college—” 

“Not—what? I’m twenty-four you dumbass! Not some old man in need of Viagra!” Chazz spat, though he sounded more tired than angry. 

“In college we used to go like, five times before you couldn’t get it up anymore,” Jaden teased. 

“That is not true!” 

_shut him up by using that vibrator jaden_

Jaden looked over to the camera, or rather slightly off to the right, and noticed the comment had been voted up several times. Grinning again, he left Chazz, who was still complaining about Jaden revealing too much information about their college days, to grab the vibrator off the table, holding it up for the camera to see as he returned to sink to his knees in front of Chazz. 

“Ready for number four, Chazzy?” Jaden flicked the thing on, buzzing in his hand. 

Chazz looked warily at the toy. Jaden didn’t wait for an answer, spitting in his hand and rubbing the saliva on the still-vibrating toy in lieu of proper lubrication. The prince opened his mouth, most likely to demand Jaden get lube, but was cut off by the brunette pressing the toy against his hole, rubbing it back and forth against the rim. Jaden, with his perpetual grin, thrust the silicone inside, its curved design hitting Chazz’s prostate right away—the moan erupting from Chazz’s throat giving Bastion good indication. 

_looks like this ones gonna b a dry one_

_i wud be in pain by now tbh_

“Ah! Jaden!” Chazz was sounding pained, probably from the amount of overstimulation Jaden was forcing upon him. “Jaden—please!” 

“Please what baby?” Jaden pressed his forehead against the princes, their noses bumping together, Chazz’s legs wrapping around Jaden’s waist. 

Jaden thrust the toy in particularly hard, making the prince yelp and arch his back, legs flexing and tightening around the brunette. Bastion was a bit disappointed that Jaden had yet to take his clothes off, but was distracted from his disappointment by Jaden burying his hand in the prince’s hair and slamming their mouths together in a passionate kiss. Still rubbing himself through his pants, Bastion forgot for a moment that he needed to last through five—well almost about to be four—more orgasms before this was over. Jaden was sucking Chazz’s bottom lip into his mouth, still thrusting the toy in and out of him. Bastion was stroking himself (not bothering to take off his pants yet—he had some time) in time with the thrusts of Jaden’s arm, biting his knuckles to keep himself from moaning out loud. Chazz was loud enough to potentially alert the neighbors, but turning down the volume at this point seemed like a heinous crime—he just sounded so sexy, it was heightening Bastion’s arousal, making electricity prickle along his spine. 

“Jaden—ah! Fuck!” Chazz pulled away from the kiss just a moment before shivers wracked his body, legs tightening around Jaden’s waist, chains clinking. “Fuck, Jaden—get that thing out of me!” 

“Number four!” Jaden exclaimed happily, doing as he was told and removing the vibrator. “Halfway done!” 

“No! Jaden, please!” Chazz begged. “Let me—how ‘bout a deal?” 

Jaden raised an eyebrow. “A deal? It better be good if you think it’ll make up for me making you come four more times,” 

Chazz bit his lip, looking less confident in what he had to offer than a moment ago. “Well, I uh—you know how—well, I was thinking—” 

“Spit it out Chazz. I’ve got some more toys for you,” 

“I could—Jaden please let me ride you!” Chazz nearly shouted, eyes squeezing shut, blush so deep it was clear in the dim light. 

That…that was Chazz’s counter? Bastion was immensely confused. That didn’t seem worth it. 

The comments differed. 

_did chazz princeton just offer to ride jaden?_

_thats a first_

_the chazz doesnt do work during sex lol_

_damn wish i hadnt fuckin blown my load five minutes ago_

Alright, well. This was a one-in-a-million chance to see Chazz Princeton do “work” during sex. It didn’t seem to be that earth-shattering (Bastion was looking forward to four more orgasms), but he wasn’t opposed to watching. And if this was to be the last event of the performance then Bastion wouldn’t have to worry about putting off his own orgasm. Not a bad deal. 

It all came down to what Jaden thought of the offer, though. 

The brunette looked off to the right, brows furrowed in confusion. “Did—did I just hear that?” 

A few laughs came from behind the camera and several affirmations that no, Jaden was not hearing things. The brunette looked back to Chazz, who was seemingly embarrassed, refusing to meet his eyes. Bastion still felt a bit underwhelmed. Since he’d never seen Chazz perform before, he supposed he didn’t have enough context to know how Chazz normally acted during his performances. 

“Okay, Chazzy—but you can’t make me wear a condom,” 

“Fine,” Chazz said tersely. 

“And,” Jaden leaned in close to the black-haired boy. “You have to let me come inside you,” 

“What? No! I don’t let anyone do that, it’s disgusting!” 

“No deal then. It’s good, I’ve got—” 

“Okay! Okay, Jaden—you can, you know,” 

“Say it,” Jaden grinned, laying his hand on Chazz’s flushed cheek, running his thumb over his bottom lip. 

“Please don’t make me,” Chazz’s voice was just above a whisper, eyes wide and pleading. 

“C’mon Chazzy. Say it and I’ll unlock those chains,” Jaden reached into the front of his tunic and drew out a key. 

Chazz was debating with himself, chewing on his lip so vehemently Bastion was certain he would chew through it. The key dangling in his face seemed to make the decision for him. “You—oh god, um—you can c-come inside me, Jaden,” 

“Fuck yeah!” Jaden leapt to his feet and unlocked both of Chazz’s wrists, the cuffs no longer supporting his arms. Chazz was busy rubbing his chafed wrists as Jaden swiftly pulled off his tunic, finally—finally he was naked, every bit of his tanned, toned body on display. 

Suddenly Bastion wasn’t as disappointed in only five orgasms instead of eight. 

“I assume you have lube, dweeb,” Chazz glared up at Jaden. “Because I will fight you if you try to use spit,” 

“Uh,” the brunette looked over his shoulder. “Yeah, lemme get it,” 

Speeding out of frame, Bastion could hear Jaden searching for the lube, returning a second later with a mostly-empty tube. He handed it to Chazz, who was now kneeling in front of Jaden. 

“Sit down,” Chazz ordered. Jaden complied, all pretense of him being the one in charge forgotten. “Lay back,” 

As Chazz opened the lube and squirted it into his palm, Bastion unzipped his pants and took his cock in his hand, unable to stop the gasp that escaped his lips. Jaden responded with his own gasp a moment later as Chazz wrapped a lubricated hand around the brunette’s cock. Bastion thought he was riled up, watching Jaden turn Chazz into an orgasmic mess, but Jaden had to be even more frustrated. As Chazz stroked Jaden’s cock, the brunette’s fingers dug into the dungeon floor, brown eyes sliding shut, chest heaving. 

“Hey! Why’d you stop?” Jaden whined as Chazz climbed on top of him, hands on either side of his head. 

“Because I’m going to—you’re such a dumbass, Jaden,” 

Before Jaden could retort, Chazz reached between his legs, wrapping his fingers around the brunette’s cock, aligning it with his hole. The camera focused on the way the tip of Jaden’s cock kissed the rim of Chazz’s hole, not pushing in yet. Bastion waited with bated breath, his own hand not ceasing in its movements, for Chazz to sink down. 

“Beg me,” Chazz said, with all of the authority of a real prince. 

“What?” 

“You heard me,” 

“You can’t—” 

Chazz made rolling his eyes look like the most graceful thing, letting go of Jaden’s cock, using his hands to grip the brunette’s wrists, pinning them above his head. The prince rocked his hips, Jaden’s cock sliding between his cheeks, ripping a moan from Jaden. “Don’t forget who’s royalty here. Beg. Me.” 

“Fuck—okay. Please, Your Majesty, ride me—wanna feel your tight ass around me,” Jaden pleaded. “You’re so hot Chazz—I’ve been ready to blow all night,” 

“Damn right I’m hot,” Chazz said, smirking. He kept Jaden pinned with his left hand, reaching back with his right to take hold of Jaden’s cock again. “You better enjoy this because it’s never happening again,” 

Chazz dropped down on to Jaden’s cock, the camera capturing every inch of Jaden disappearing into his ass, stretching out the abused muscle, which stretched easily to accommodate him. Jaden let out a long, raspy moan of Chazz’s name, toes curling into the floor and hands clenching into fists in the prince’s hold. Chazz was panting, the sweat on his forehead glistening in the candlelight. Bastion was panting too, stroking himself in time with Chazz’s bouncing, his thighs flexing and back arching as he rode Jaden. 

“Ah! Chazz, let me—let me touch you,” Jaden said between breaths. 

“Nuh-uh—you stay right there,” Chazz ordered, hips working faster as Jaden’s moans grew in volume. “M-move your hips,” 

Nodding, Jaden planted his feet on the dungeon floor and bucked his hips into Chazz, who cried out loudly. His cock wasn’t hard, which wasn’t surprising given that he’d had four orgasms in the past forty-five minutes, but he seemed determined to have his second dry orgasm of the night, ordering Jaden to go faster, fuck him deeper as he continued to move up and down, their bodies working together toward mutual completion. 

“God, Chazz—kiss me,” Jaden breathed. 

Chazz slowed his pace so he could lean down and crash his lips against Jaden’s, the latter still thrusting up into the body above him, albeit at a slower pace as well. It no longer felt like porn to Bastion. It was much too intimate, he thought, what with the kissing and Jaden’s nicknames, the casual way they spoke to each other. His cock decided that made it more arousing, as if he was watching from a crack in the dungeon wall rather than through a computer screen. 

Chazz was the first to break the kiss, his forehead against Jaden’s as the two of them breathed, hips gyrating, pulling moans from Jaden, their bodies dripping with sweat. In what seemed to be an uncharacteristic display of tenderness, Chazz’s free hand came to rest on the side of Jaden’s cheek, fingertips brushing his hair, splayed across the concrete like a halo. 

“Chazzy—Chazz I’m gonna—” 

“Go on, Jay,” Chazz said, sounding almost affectionate. 

Bastion reached his own orgasm a moment after Jaden, the brunette arching off of the floor, swearing so loudly Bastion wished he’d been wearing headphones. Bastion’s own orgasm was similarly powerful, his stomach tightening, heat overwhelming him, teeth gritting to muffle his groan as come coated his hand, body tensing and releasing, making him slump against the couch. 

Chazz collapsed on top of Jaden, not bothering to roll off. Jaden, goofy smile on his face, wriggled his wrists out of Chazz’s lax hold to wrap around the pale boy, squeezing him in a hug. 

“Welp. Sorry ‘bout only five instead of eight,” Jaden cracked an eye open to look at the camera. “His Highness did earn his freedom though. I’ll let him out of my dungeon in a moment,” 

“In a moment?” Chazz snorted. “You let me out ten minutes ago when you took off the shackles,” 

“Shh,” Jaden said. “Don’t ruin my afterglow,” 

“I have to,” Chazz lifted his head up. “Remember the poll for the Friday night special closes tonight so we can start scripting it tomorrow, so go vote,” 

“Naptime,” Jaden mumbled, pulling Chazz’s head back down on his chest. “Goodnight everyone. Go have a post-orgasm sleep like we are,” 

Both of them waving goodbye to the audience, the screen faded to the Elemental Angel logo. 

Bastion knew he should go clean himself up, the come drying on his hand bound to get on the couch or his laptop, but…

He didn’t have any plans for Friday night. He wasn’t going to make any plans, since he decided he’d now be occupied with the special. 

Time to go vote. Cleanup could wait five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> love my boys...couldnt resist them arguing throughout the whole damn thing whoops
> 
> see yall for part 5 with special #2 :)
> 
> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
